Rythm of the Heart
by Ravenclaw Erudit of District 3
Summary: (Fic fichas - 3/12) Lillíanys Violet A. Dianos Terceira. Ou Lily. Rebelde, dançarina de Street e skatista Fugiu de casa. Encontrada, levada de volta a força anos depois ... Vai para Ouran. Lá, ela resolve que a escola está parada demais, e resolve criar um Street Dance. Junte esse novo clube, os anfitriões e seus amigos e vamos ver no que dá.


Ouran High School Host Club pertence a Bisco Hatori  
Serão citados elementos e personagens da franquia de filmes Step Up, mas nenhum personagem aparecerá. De qualquer forma, a franquia é de seus criadores. Será encaixado como crossover quando as fichas estiverem fechadas

Lily e a família Dianos me pertencem.  
Plágio é crime.

Pares ocupados  
Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Minha OC)  
Umehito Nekozawa (OC da minha melhor amiga)  
Yazuchika Haninozuka (OC da minha irmã)

Este capítulo vai ter um desenvolvimento mais rápido, pois é apenas para apresentar duas das OCS que já tenho.  
Ficha nas notas finais

**POV Lily**

BEEEEEEEP!BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Abri os olhos e dei uma porrada no despertador. Cinco horas. Hora de levantar.

Me levantei da droga da cama King-size e me estiquei. Essa merda de colchão sempre faz minhas costas doerem. Em especial depois que me acostumei a dormir em redes ou no chão... Enfim.

Opa! Acho que esqueci de me apresentar, né galera ? Meu nome é Lillíanys Violet Alexandra Dianos Terceira. Mas odeio meu nome, então me chamem de Lily, valeu? Tenho 16 anos e vou começar meu primeiro ano na Academia Ouran hoje. Sim, no meio do ano. Azar.

Eu sou filha de dois megaempresários, que tem uma empresa de Arquitetura. Minha família é bem rica. Mas por mais que vocês possam pensar _"nossa, ela é tão sortuda, deve ter tudo.", _não é bem assim.

Sempre regras, faça isso, faça quilo, vista isso, ande assim, não se comporte dessa forma, isso não é coisa que uma dama faça, seja perfeita... É uma merda, controlada e vigiada. Ser herdeira significa não ter a porra de um pouco de liberdade, pelo menos na minha família.

Por isso a uns cinco anos eu mandei um foda-se e fugi. Sim, eu fugi de casa. Mas me encontraram no fim do ano passado. Depois de muita discussão, teimosia e até algumas passagens por um centro psiquiátrico, os velhos resolveram que o melhor castigo pra mim era me mandar pra uma escola de frescos.

Bem, não vai ser como eles querem. Isso, eu garanto. Bom, eu gosto de Hip Hop, Street Dance, Skate e Le Parkour. Coisas que eu aprendi a amar na rua. E em parte o motivo pelo qual eu levantei as cinco da manhã.

Eu me levantei, tranquei a porta e puxei meu MP3 da mochila. Liguei ele no rádio e deixei a música " Bang" da cantora MIA tocar a todo volume no repeat. Me alonguei e comecei a dançar street, fazendo flips, girando no chão e pulando de um lado pro outro, deixando a batida me levar. Ouvi as batidas na porta, abafadas pela música e ri, sabendo que devia ser o Sr. Fernald Dianos, muito puto, batendo no outro lado.

Ninguém mandou me forçarem a voltar. Acabei meu treino, e já eram umas cinco e meia. Troquei de música e um dos meus raps favoritos começou a soar a todo volume.

I Can be a Freak, de Estelle e Kardinal Ofisshal. Fui para a banho.

No chuveiro, frio e de cinco minutos de duração. Depois sai do banho, e fui escolher minha roupa.

Porque eu me recuso a usar a merda de um vestido maior que um guarda-chuva, com cor de banana e que me faz parecer um maldito marsmallow.

Peguei minhas roupas mais normais. Calça ganga marrom, camiseta curta amarela, camisa xadrez verde e preta, cinto marrom e um sneaker meio rasgado, sujo e detonado,vermelho, branco e verde, que é meu tênis da sorte. Meu olhei no espelho.

As pessoas por alguma razão ficam chocadas quando digo que me acho feia. Passei um pente no meu cabelo, não adiantou muito, ele é sempre armado e bagunçado. Então prendi ele em um rabo-de-cavalo, deixando duas mechas emoldurando meu rosto e enfiei uma touca verde por cima. Sorri ligeiramente para meu reflexo no espelho e tirei meu MP3 do som.

As batida já tinham parado a um tempinho. Ele desistiu. Sorri de novo, peguei minha mochila - de retalhos multi-coloridos, surrada e cheia de rasgos e cortes pequenos - , escrevi um bilhete e agarrei meu skate e os fones. Depois de garantir que a barra estava limpa, corri para a cozinha, catei algumas coisas pro meu almoço na escola. O Café da manhã eu compro no caminho.

Enfiei tudo em uma sacola, soquei a sacola na bolsa e sai de casa. Fui parada pelos guardas e mostrei uma cópia do meu bilhete que deixe na para um dos guardas quando eles abriram o portão. Não que eles tivessem muita escolha.

Outro detalhe: Eu mal falo. Sério, desde um ahn... "acidente" na rua, eu tento não falar muito. Mas posso falar, e consigo gritar, ameaçar e discutir muito bem, obrigado.

Parei em um buteco e escrevi pedindo um energético de frutas, uma empada e uma barra de cereais de trufa e chocolate branco. Paguei e saí do lugar.

Coloquei a música no Play e "Let Me C It" de Get Cool começou a tocar. Larguei o skate no chão e fui na direção em que sabia que estaria a escola, e onde eu sabia que encontraria minha grande amiga-

–**LILLLLLL! FALAE!**

Ri e me virei para ver uma das minhas melhores amigas correndo pra mim. O nome dela é Andrômeda, ela tem 14 anos, cabelos loiros cheios de mechas coloridas, olhos verde acinzentados e pele sardentos. A única condição que exigi pra entrar em Ouran foi que ela e Angel, minha outra melhor amiga, viessem comigo...

**POV Andrômeda**

– E aí, Andy! Explode aí!

Abracei ela, ri e fiz o cumprimento o que nosso velho amigo Moose nos ensinou. Sim, o dançarino da equipe the Mob.

Lily puxou o gorro pra baixo. Bom,pelo menos, ela está falando hoje.

– Ei, deixa o gorro pra cima. Se não ninguém vê seu rosto.

Ela me mandou um olhar engraçado, arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Você sabe que esse é meu objetivo!

Balancei a cabeça. Eu não acredito que ela ainda pensa desse jeito, meu deus! Depois do acidente... Enfim.

Ela é... Bom, um mulherão. Tem um 1,66, é magra, mas com pequenos músculos nas pernas e braços, curvas bem fartas e empinadas, cabelos cor de cereja até a altura dos seios. Pele levemente bronzeada com sardas, grandes olhos verde acinzentados, lábios cheios e nariz arrebitado. Ela podia ser minha irmã.

Sou meio parecida com ela. Os mesmos olhos, rosto, nariz, lábios e pele sardenta... Enfim.

Fomos para a escola, fazendo le parkour e dançando Street na rua. Nós atraímos olhares estranhos, mas estamos nem aí.

Ficha das OCS:

Nome:  
Idade:  
Sexo:  
Aparência (Foto ou descrição):  
Sangue:  
Classe:  
Dança Street Dance?  
Turma:  
Par:  
História:  
Personalidade:  
Clubes:  
Família:  
Relação com os hosts:  
Relação com o par:  
Outro detalhe que queira dizer:


End file.
